


Black Out

by Testsubject24601



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testsubject24601/pseuds/Testsubject24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot on low power mode trapped with the one she hates is never a pleasant situation. A cyborg looking after his assumed rival is an awkward predicament to be in. Problems will be solved and rivalries will be fixed, if the power gets turned back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

The death of a family member is never an easy thing to overcome. It is even more difficult if the person overcoming death does not understand it. This was Orianna's case; the automaton could not grasp the sudden death of her Father. She could, however, exact revenge on those responsible.  
What she had found at the scene of the crime was little to nothing other than the lifeless form of Corin Reveck. Though the scene was very different from a simple assassins work. The papers of Corin's next techmaturgy creation were thrown around, the edges burnt slightly. The body of Corin was bruised and bloodied. Upon further inspection a line the width of a ruler could be found on his chest. The cloth seared, the skin blackened to a crisp.  
Orianna had seen wounds extremely similar before. Wounds that could only be found on the Fields of Justice. Wounds that only the Machine Herald could create.  
A feeling filled the android, one that she had never felt before. It made her core heat up and caused gears to click angrily; sparks flew from her center. A pure, white rage engulfed her almost nonexistent senses. It drove her out of her father's house and towards Zaun.

Initially he hadn't intended their meeting to end in disaster. Viktor didn't intend to kill Corin at all. He only wanted to recruit the amateur gear-worker for his cause. To build a better tomorrow and ensure the future for humanity. Viktor saw potential and talent in Corin, ever since he had built that beautiful work of techmaturgy, Orianna.  
Corin refused, he informed Viktor that he would never work for someone like him. Viktor often received this response from those he wished to have join him, that was until he threatened one of their loved ones. That usually gained him new followers.  
Viktor followed his standard procedure of threats, starting with Corin's work shop. When that didn't phase him he moved on to his fabricated daughter. Corin reacted violently, taking a wrench from his work belt and aiming for Viktor's head.  
He smiled behind his callous guise. Viktor had hit the nail on the head with how Corin reacted. His mechanical arm lunged forward and grasped Corin by his throat. The man thrashed about obviously caught off guard. Viktor informed him that if he didn't comply he would be killed, and so would his precious daughter. Corin spat on his mask and kindly told him to go to hell.  
He had finally had enough, his mechanical arm tightened its grip. Corin's vision began to swim as his air supply was cut. Viktor took this time to pummel Corin's abdomen. The older man began to hack up blood and tears spilled down his cheeks.  
Viktor dropped the hurt man and stood over him. He observed how he tried desperately to crawl away, it was pitiful. His metal appendage hovered over his shoulder aiming straight for Corin's chest. The palm of the hand began to hum and glow faintly. A beam shot forward and pierced Corin's chest. The man's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he took his last breath.  
"Inferior construct."

Time passed but not much. Orianna had finally reached Zaun and began asking around for Viktor. A few shopkeepers pointed her in the direction of his laboratory; she thanked them then continued on her way.  
The building she found was larger than she expected. There were many pipes protruding from the walls leading down to the dirt. Multiple chimneys poked up from the rusted roof, each one spewing dull gray smoke. Orianna could barely make out the sound of generators running beneath her. What ever Viktor was doing it was big.  
Orianna made her way to a back door and slipped in silently with The Ball close behind her. The two of them moved silently as they descended many rusted stair cases and traversed hanging catwalks. Soon enough the two of them had come over an enormous room filled with generators. Each one emitted an orange light as a sign of life, casting the floor in shadows.  
In front of the generators was a platform with what seemed to be a control panel. A man stood alone, turning various knobs and pressing buttons. It was him, the one who killed her father.  
Orianna hurriedly made her way to the last stair case until she was standing on the same ground as Viktor. He had heard her paced footsteps as she approached him. The two now stood only yards apart; Viktor up on the platform and Orianna below.  
"I see you've come to exact revenge." Viktor spoke as he turned to face the techmaturgy masterpiece.  
"You killed my father, the one who made me. He made a weapon, and this weapon will kill you."  
Viktor laughed and folded his arms behind his back.  
"Don't be foolish like your father. He rejected a glorious cause... He could have become something great. He could've become someone like you, like us!"  
Orianna had never been offered anything before. No one had shown her such courtesy. But this was a deal with the devil. She would not be swayed by Viktor's words no matter what they held.  
"You test my patience." Viktor hissed.  
"I would never merge with your cause, not after what you did." Orianna's core began to fizzle once more; her anger rekindling as she recalled the brutal scene of her father's death.  
"If you will not bound to my cause I will exterminate you."  
Orianna remained silent; waiting for Viktor to make his first move.  
"So be it then... You will join your father in death!" Viktor announced before lunging forward to attack Orianna.  
Moving with dexterity, Orianna jumped backwards, pulled a gear loose, and flung it towards Viktor. His mechanical arm seized the gear out of the air and crushed it. Orianna commanded The Ball forward and instructed it to release an energy pulse. Viktor was caught slightly off guard and took immediate damage.  
"Damn you!" He cursed and moved forward, slower than usual. He would have no mercy on the automaton now, she didn't deserve it. Even if she was a divine creation.  
The two continued to fight for what seemed to be hours. Viktor threw his all at her. His enhanced body parts allowing him to fight on end. Orianna continued by the power of her core, each command she ushered making her weaker by the minute. Her programmed brain began to speculate whether or not she could continue did she truly begin to feel the loss of power.  
It wasn't until a distant noise, loud enough for the two of them to stop for a second, caught their attention. Orianna took this time to gain what she thought to be the upper hand, she moved herself and The Ball towards Viktor at such speed he staggered backwards. But Viktor was one step ahead of her; as he stepped backwards her grasped her arms, his third appendage stopping The Ball.  
"You performed the wrong move." He mocked.  
It wasn't till the two of them were encased in darkness that they realized what that noise was. A city wide power outage.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck I never excepted to write a fix for League yet here I am! Throwing myself into the trash pit with everyone else. I should probably mention that I got the idea for this fic while listening to Blackout from In The Heights if anyone has ever watched/listened to that wonderful musical. I'm also gonna say that I intend to write more for this is my energy keeps up with my motivation and vice versa. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy the ride!


End file.
